iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Evening Star
Sāndhya Tārā, known in the common tongue simply as The Evening Star, is a quaint teahouse located in Queen's Landing. It provides an intimate setting in the midst of the busy city, with furnishings of aged dark woods much like its floors and walls, all well-worn and smoothed by time and use. Interior Finishes Exotic brass lanterns--the metal fashioned to resemble the stars themselves--hang from the thick rafters overhead, while sconces in the same pattern are scattered along walls between lush tapestries decorating them, offering dim lighting in combination with the array of candles flickering upon tabletops. Lush carpets blanket the floorboards, silencing the footsteps of the pretty birds employed within as they flit here and there, from one table to another, offering the tea service to guests. Cushions line booths in silks, damasks, and brocades in shades of ochre and umber, touched by magenta, with pops of verdant and turquoise now and again. Heavy velvet drapes hang over windows as well as between booths to provide an air of separation and privacy should they be drawn. A long counter flanks the center of one wall, where a variety of teas line the shelves behind in glass containers. A hearth at its end warms kettles full of fresh water at the ready for steeping teas. Specialty Teas Orders may be placed at the counter for tea service, or at the table if a guest prefers. * Allegria Jasmine: A flowering tea of marigold and jasmine. The beautiful white tips open up while steeping to reveal the blossom. The cup produced as the pod unfurls is intensely delicate, with a bright jasmine character layered over pale grassy notes with a hint of light honey. A wonderful sipping tea. * Star of Essos: Rare tea. The large tea leaves are steamed, and then while they are still damp, they are hand-stitched into the distinctive 5-pointed star shape. This truly breathtaking white tea brews to a very pale green liquor and leaves no trace of bitterness; it is a delicate, soft, sweet tea. * Black Dragon: A full-bodied tea with deep burgundy and oaky notes: very robust and rich but not bitter. Makes for an excellent breakfast or after-dinner tea and is served with milk and honey. * Silver Needles: This tea is composed entirely of specially prepared long, silver-haired, unopened buds. It is a full-bodied tea with a flavour that is intense, yet delicate and naturally sweet. * Jasmine Dragon Tears: Made from the top two leaves and the bud of the first three weeks of a new season's growth. Only the most fragrant blossoms are layered between the tea leaves, imparting their delicate aroma to the leaves. The leaves are then hand-rolled into pearls that open up when infused. This tea has a pale green liquor and a lovely jasmine flavour. * Breakfast Tea: A breakfast tea for the serious tea lover, custom prepared to create a distinctive breakfast blend with a complex character and a uniquely peppery finish. * White Grape Tea: A lovely custom blend of white and green teas coupled with rose hip petals, dried black currants, mallow blossoms, cornflower blossoms, and served with freshly squeezed grape juice for added flavour. **Teas or custom blends are also available for purchase for patrons to enjoy at home; many have standing orders, and the Evening Star will offer delivery weekly for an additional charge. Tea Ceremony Tea Etiquette Reading Tea Leaves Management and Ownership The Evening Star is managed by Ashta Aya, a woman well into her thirties. She was a servant of The Pearl of Queen's Landing and previous owner of the baths, Berengaria Otherys, and serves the current owner still, who is a courtesan by the name of Belѐn Aia, also known as The Veiled Lady of Queen's Landing. The Śāntipriya Baths are also owned by the same woman. Category:Establishments